Easily
by erhorton
Summary: Ex-DCI Gene Hunt has now dedicated his life to fighting the supernatural with a were-wolf, a vampire and an invisible man. Crap at summaries :S R R and I'll give you virtual hugs! My first fanfic so feed-back would be great!
1. Summary

In 2010, ex-DCI Gene Hunt has now dedicated his life to fighting the supernatural with a were-wolf, a vampire and an invisible man.

When his God-daughter, Jovie's parents are killed by vampires and she's missing, Gene decides to take on Jovie's demon boyfriend in a bid to try and save her before it's too late.


	2. Chapter 1: THE CALL

Whitechapel, 2010

Gene Hunt sat his desk, tapping at a cigarette box with great impatience. A blonde haired man sitting at a desk on the other side of the room glared at the ex-Detective Chief Inspector. The blonde was a were-wolf called Dominic Howard. He was bitten three years previous and sought refuge with Hunt a month later after Dom had killed a man.

"Guv! Give it a rest!" he said, hypocritically shuffling a deck of cards repeatedly.

"I'll stop tappin' if you stop shufflin'." Gene snapped, stopping his frantic tapping. Dom put the cards on the table, sheepishly.

"Sorry boss. Any news for Bells and Wolsty about those murders yet?" The were-wolf asked.

"Nope... But I wish they'd bloody well hurry up. I have a God-daughter to pick up." Dom looked up.

"Jovie? Where you taking her?" Dom smirked. He had always had a soft spot for that girl.

"Here... She says she's missed you lot. Can't think why? With they way you and Matthew keep looking at her"

"She still dating that red-haired demon twonk?"

"Yes as a matter of fact and she loves him to pieces, so you can piss off"

Dom raised his hands in the air defensively.

"What? She's a pretty girl. 18, isn't she?"

"Yes, she's 18 but don't you get any ideas. Or I will tear your bollocks off and shove 'em down your scrawny little throat. Am I understood?"

Dom gulped and nodded. The silence was interrupted by Gene's mobile ringing. He fished it out of his pocket and pressed the answer button.

"Chris! What have you got for me?"

"_Two humans, one male, one female. Attacked by vampires, completely drained._"

"OK… Me and Howard will be down there in a jiffy"

"_There's something else, Guv. And it's not good. You'll see when you get here_"

"Right…" Gene hung up and grabbed his car keys. "Howard! Let's fire up the Quattro!!"

***

"This is bad!!!" Matthew Bellamy said, running his fingers through his jet black hair. He was pacing frantically

"I know! Especially as we have no idea what so ever where the kid is..." Chris Wolstenholme muttered.

Bellamy was a vampire and Wolstenholme was part invisible man, who could turn invisible whenever he wished.

"Who would do something like this?" Chris said.

"Vampires who aren't happy with the way she was brought up? Both parents were human, she was born vampire. They didn't know that she was one until she was much older, and when they did they didn't want her to become a blood sucking monster..." Matt explained. Chris nodded.

"Right, so the vampires weren't happy because her parents were depriving her of what it is to be a vampire?"

"Exactly, but on her eighteenth she was given the choice, remember? She chose to stay the way she was"

"Shit! The Guv is gonna go mental when he sees this..."

"He's gonna go even more mental when he finds out she's missing..." Just as Matt had finished that sentence, he heard the screech of car wheels. He stepped outside and saw a red Audi Quattro skidding to a halt. "Speak of the Devil"

"Bugger!" Chris murmured, as he slowly became transparent.

"Oh no you don't!" The vampire said, as he went back inside and grabbed Chris' collar. "You are gonna be visible"

"Fine, fine" he said, becoming visible once more.

"BELLAMY! Where are you?!" came the voice of Gene. Matt sighed and stepped outside again.

"Here, boss..."

"What are you doing here?" Gene snapped, realising his current location. He opened the car door and stepped out. Dom followed suit, but looked slightly pale and terrified.

"Is there any chance of you driving within the legal speed limit?" Dom asked, running his hands shakily through his hair.

"No! Now, why are we at the home of my God-daughter's parents?"

"Boss..." Matt said, gently. "I'm really sorry..."

Gene's normally confident expression changed to one of sheer confusion.

"What do you mean?"


	3. Chapter 2: THE DEMON

After Matt had finished explaining what appeared to have happened and the motive that he and Chris had shared, he, Chris and Dom were shocked to see their boss remaining unusually calm. Gene just sat there staring into space. The police had removed the two bodies and there was only one thing Hunt could say.

"Is Jovie alive?"

"Matt checked upstairs and found her window open. Drawers and wardrobe were open and empty. And the back-gate is open, so she must've escaped..." Chris paused as his boss gave a sigh of relief. "Guv, you know here best out of all of us. Where would she go?"

Gene thought long and hard then stood up when a name popped into his head.

"John! She might be with John"

"Let's go then!" Dom said, praying and hoping that Jovie was alive and safe. If anyone harmed a single hair on that girl's head, he'd get them on the next full moon. "And this time can we drive at a speed that can't break a world record"

"Jovie is out there, with a bunch of vampires after her. The same bunch of blood sucking bastards that killed her parents. No offence, Matt" Gene snapped, as he made his way out of the house to his precious car.

"Some taken" Matt muttered, following his boss along with Chris. "I don't kill anyone anymore. You know that..." He said so that only he could hear.

"We need to find her as soon as possible. If that means driving over the legal speed limit then so be it!!! Comprende?"

"Yes, Guv" Dom nodded, slightly terrified. He looked around and left the house, closing the door behind him.

"Good. Now let's get a move on!"

***

John Redman was nineteen years old, but he was also a demon, spat out from Hell to do his Master's bidding. But he gave up on his Master when he meet the beautiful Jovie Myles, two years ago. Now they were together, and he loved her dearly. And since then Jovie had given him a pet-name. 'Red'. Because of his hair colour which was a shocking red and his favourite colour obviously being red. All of his friends call him 'Red'. The only people who didn't were Jovie's parents.

He sighed and checked his watch for the thousandth time in the space of ten minutes. It was 8:10. Jovie always rang him at eight o'clock, dead on every night. Her little ritual. Something must be up. She's never late, never.

"That's it!" he mutters, picking up his mobile and dialing his girlfriend's number. All he got was the answer phone message;

"_Hey! It's Jovie. Sorry but I can't answer the phone right now so please leave a message after the beep... BEEP!!_"

"Jov? Where are you, love? I'm worried. Call me back... I love you" Red sighed as he hung up. He ran his hand though his bright red hair. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on the door of his flat.

"Ugh! Probably the land lord, bugging me for the sodding rent..." he muttered as he made his way to the door. The banging got louder and more frequent.

"All right, all right!!" he opened the door and was met by a hand to the throat and the face of Jovie's God-father, Gene Hunt.

"Where is she, Red?!" Gene yelled at him, pinning the nineteen-year-old to the wall as three other men walked into the flat to have a look around.

"Who?" Red said, utterly terrified at this point.

"Who do you think I'm talking about?! The Queen of Sheba?! Jovie! Where is Jovie?"

"I don't know! I've just tried calling her... She hasn't called me tonight and she's not answering her phone..." Gene's face dropped like a tonne of bricks and released Red.

"Why? What's happened?" Red asked, rubbing his neck. "Somebody tell me what's going on!" Chris put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sit down..." he said. Red obeyed and listened to what the invisible-man had to say. "Jovie's parents were murdered by vampires. Jovie escaped but we don't know where she is. We thought she might be here."

"She... She isn't... If she was, I would've let you know... I..." Red looked down, trying to hide the tears that were welling up in his bright blue eyes. What if she was hurt? What if the bastards that killed her mum and dad had got to her too? He tried to swallow the painful lump in his throat but it wouldn't budge. If anything happened to her, he'd kill the person who harmed her. All it takes is one look. One look into their soul to find what they feared the most. One look to scare them to death.


	4. Chapter 3: THE VILLAIN

Red stood up and went to the kitchen to try and calm himself down. Ever since Chris had to him what had happened, Red had felt an anger burning inside of him. Jovie was in danger. The girl who had saved him from eternal darkness. He would risk his own life just to have her safe in his arms. In a fit of anger he lashed out, punching a wall in the process. His fist had made a huge dent in the brick work. He pulled his hand away and shook it in a vain attempt to stop the throbbing in his hand. Matt poked his head around the corner to see what was wrong.

"Are you OK, Red?" he enquired. He looked at the demon, who was breathing deeply, then to his clenched fist. There was blood dripping from Red's knuckles onto the floor and a dent in the wall. "Stupid question... Um... I'll find the First Aid kit..."

"Sure..." Red muttered, as Matt left the kitchen. Red sighed once more and turned the kettle on. Whilst it was boiling, he sat down and tried to think of where his Jovie would go to. If she wasn't here then Red was sure she wouldn't try anywhere else that was local. He dug his mobile out of his pocket and dialed her number again. Still nothing. Red hung up and looked out of the window.

"Jovie, where are you?"

***

Somewhere underneath London

"What do you mean you couldn't find the girl?"

"Sh...She wasn't there, Master... She must've got out through the window..." a vampire, called David Smith, stammered. His Master, Seth Edwards, was calm. Too calm. He stood up to face the trembling vampire.

"But the parents are dead?" David nodded. "Good... Just find the girl, and succeed this time. If you don't, you know the consequences. Now get out of my sight!!"

And with that David Smith scurried away. Seth smirked.

"Soon, Jovie Myles, you will be they way you should have been from the start..."

***

"There... You shouldn't have punched that wall..." Matt said, after he'd finished bandaging up Red's hand.

"I know... It was stupid. I just felt so angry. Angry at those vampire bastards..." He lowered his voice. "Angry at myself..."

Matt frowned.

"Why?"

"I offered to pick her up from college and she declined. I should've persisted... I should've sensed something was wrong...ARGH! I just feel so stupid!" Red shouted, hitting the table with the hand Matt had just sorted out. Red winced.

"Is everything OK in there?" Gene said from the other room.

"Yeah! Everything's fine... Don't worry, Guv!" Matt replied.

"We need to find her..."

"I know... Me and the others, we're on the case. We'll do everything we can t-"

"-I'm helping" Red said, starting blankly at his coffee mug.

"What do you mean?"

"You know I'm a demon and you know what I can do. I can and will help... You can't change my mind" Red looked up at the vampire with a look of warning in his eyes.

"Fine...But I'll have to check with the Guv..."


End file.
